In some application scenarios, modeling of an environment space is performed. For example, in an augmented reality scenario, real objects and virtual objects in the environment space are combined. During the modeling, if a mirror object is present in the environment space, the traditional automatic detection method has some problems in detecting the mirror object, for example, the mirror object can't be detected, or an image of an object in a mirror plane is considered to be a real object.